the perfect start to the finish line
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Sasuke gives out apologies quite freely nowadays, but that doesn't mean everyone accepts them.


**Note: **God dammit 627. Okay, so expect a total wait for the next chapter of _phantom pain_ because this chapter, aside from giving me a thousand different feels – one of which was somewhere along the lines of OMG HASHIRAMA STOP POUTING LIKE THAT YOU'RE SO ADORBZ – the chapter has also kind of ruined my image of Sasuke a little. Sort of. Dunno. Also did anyone else lol when Karin said "He stabbed me!" and Orochimaru was like "OMG ME TOO!" Like I died.  
**Anyhow:** Feel free to view this as a prequel to _phantom pain_. Fine, Sasuke knows how to say "I'm sorry," but that doesn't have to mean people should accept his apologies.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Also, I dedicate this to the lovely **A Recreant's Quiddity** who PMed me to tell me about this chapter in hopes that it would help me "write more stories." I literally read the chapter and sat down and wrote this despite knowing I have an exam in a few hours. Also, she called me the SasuSaku Queen sooooo. I am so not deserving of that title, but thank you anyway! :D

.

* * *

.

Naruto talks for hours on end but Sasuke doesn't stop him. Remember your brother, he reminds himself. Remember the Hokages. Remember their will. So he settles into his cot in the medical tent, sore and exhausted, while an equally fatigued Naruto tells him everything about his life. He mentions his travels with Jiraiya, the new techniques that he's learnt, what he's discovered about the Kyuubi, and so much more.

Sasuke just nods. He makes small monosyllabic noises of acknowledgement, and, occasionally, offers a short sentence of ten words or less to acquiesce Naruto, but for the most part, he sits silently, revelling in the warmth in his heart and lightness in his chest. It's been a long time since Sasuke felt so relaxed.

"And Sakura-chan is totally different now too!" Naruto continues. "Now she's a—" He looks around the tent, largely empty now that the war is over and everyone is eager to return home. There are a few other people resting and a few other medics doing their jobs, but no Sakura. Granted, this was only one of quite a few medical tents. He shrugs and grins at Sasuke. "Well, Sakura-chan's a medical-ninja now!"

"I know." She was the one who healed Karin.

"She likes being on the field and stuff but she told me she has the most fun in the lab. She's such a nerd." He snickers at his own joke. "She says working with poisons is her favourite."

"I know." There was poison on that kunai.

Finally, Naruto takes a breather, probably surprised by the lack of silence of Sasuke's part. Sasuke looks up and finds the blond staring at him warily, apprehensively, as if afraid that he's about to border on a sensitive topic and doesn't know how to proceed. Sasuke almost snorts. When did Naruto ever consider tact?

"I'm glad you're back," Naruto eventually says. It's not the loud babble that Sasuke's been dealing with all day. The words come out tamed, quiet and unsure. Naruto smiles almost shyly. "I'm glad you…"

Sasuke nods once. "I know."

His response prompts a grin that stretches widely across Naruto's face, crinkling those stupid whisker marks permanently fixed there. "I missed you."

And despite his better judgement, Sasuke smirks. "I know."

But their moment is cut short when the flap of the medical tent's entrance is pushed aside and a ray of light and Sakura both cut in. Naruto immediately brightens up when she approaches, but the ease Sasuke feels slowly starts to ebb away.

God, he tried to _kill_ her. _Sakura_.

Sasuke swallows thickly, mildly disgusted with himself.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouts. He tries to stand to greet her, but his broken ribs and sprained ankle keep him down. "Where have you been?" he whines.

Sakura shrugs. "I have other patients to see, Naruto," she explains. She approaches the blond and drowns Naruto's babbles out in a way Sasuke could only hope to master, gently pressing on Naruto's ribs and checking his wounds. When she finishes with Naruto, she turns to Sasuke and steps towards his bed slowly. Finally beside him, Sasuke stares at her, no expression on his face.

"I—I need to check your wounds."

He sees her cringe after speaking, likely displeased with the brief stutter, so Sasuke uses words because with the way her eyes are squeezed shut, she probably won't notice him nod. "Sure," he says as gently as possible, removing the scratchy blanket that had been draped across his lower half. He sits up with a wince and watches curiously as Sakura tries to check his wounds without actually touching him. He almost snorts at the odd behaviour when common sense strikes him and he realizes the painful truth: she's afraid of him.

She rushes through the motions mechanically until finally, she can pull away and smile her fake smile. "You're healing well," she chirps, looking to the side. She nods. "You'll be ready to travel in a few more days…"

He unnerves her.

"Sakura." He sees her tense from him simply _saying her name_ and something in his chest clenches.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

The apology tumbles out easily. It seems like making amends has been a common pastime for him lately – Naruto, Karin, heck, even Orochimaru – so he doesn't have much trouble saying sorry for almost killing the girl who was actually genuinely once upon a time in love with him. The girl who can't even look him in the eye right now.

Saying the words makes him feel mildly triumphant, as if he's come to his last hurdle and passed it. He nods to himself, pleased, expecting a meek "It's okay" or a hug or something equally _Sakura_, so he's astonished when she takes another step back, nods once, and steels her features.

"I know," she says coolly.

And she walks out of the medical tent, shoulders tense and pace quick as Sasuke watches her retreating form with dread building in his stomach.

**fin.**


End file.
